


swipe right for mr. right

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jooheon is mentioned like once, minhyuk's a mess, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: As the greatest best friend in the world, Kihyun signs Minhyuk up for a dating profile in search of‘Mr. Right’. It works, pretty easily. But, trying to convince Minhyuk that this dateisn’tgoing to bust and absolutely ruin his holidays is a little bit of a different story.





	swipe right for mr. right

Lee Minhyuk would _definitely_ swipe left on befriending Yoo Kihyun, if he was able to go back in time and meet his _best friend_ through some completely platonic version of Tinder—completely platonic, because he could never like Kihyun _like that_. Unfortunately, they met at work (when they were both broke teenagers, trying to save up for university) and there was really no way of avoiding befriending Kihyun, when the younger man was the only person in the café who was at an age where he could actually relate to half the things Minhyuk was saying. Flash forward four years later, Minhyuk wished that he never gave Kihyun the pass code to his phone.

Depending on the perspective that one would willingly look at the situation, perhaps, Kihyun had done him a great favour, when he downloaded Tinder and set up a profile for Minhyuk—with all the _best shots_ of his face (all taken by yours truly, Yoo Kihyun). Depending on how one would willingly look at the situation, maybe, Kihyun really was the person to thank for Minhyuk managing to match with someone who was actually _worthy_ of his time. In an entirely different perspective (that definitely was not Minhyuk’s), maybe the whole thing where Kihyun stole his phone and signed him up for a dating profile on Tinder wasn’t the worst of possible things. Maybe, in someone else’s perspective, it could be a good thing, because Kihyun was exposing himself to potential significant others that weren’t a part of their direct friend circle (because, as cute as his friends were, he wasn’t willing to date any of them).

Ignoring the fact that he probably had to thank Kihyun for it—he met the man of his dreams through swiping his through pictures of people on his screen, continuously for weeks. And it had been months since they’d first matched and messaged one another on the dating application. It went from something to do with Kihyun swiping right on every single person that showed up on the phone and refusing to message anyone first, to exclusively speaking to a man called Chae Hyungwon.

Chae Hyungwon had an attractive profile—a pretty face with an impressive career

He was some type of entrepreneur with the prettiest eyes and the plushest lips Minhyuk had ever seen on anyone. It was practically love at first sight, because Kihyun would never let him live down that moment that he practically smacked the phone out of his hand to send a message to the pretty boy.

But, several months after they started talking, Hyungwon had proposed that they meet up with one another over the holiday break, because Hyungwon would be in town to visit his parents and he had some time left over to catch up with some friends. He’d insisted that, if Minhyuk wanted to meet up, his friends wouldn’t mind him blowing them off, because surely, he’d be able to meet up with them another time. The younger man had been clear with his want desire to meet up with Minhyuk— _liked him a lot, and would love to share his company,_ he’d said.

When the time rolled around for him to actually get ready for the date with the younger man, however, Minhyuk proved himself to be the biggest mess that Yoo Kihyun has ever had to deal with. And for someone who worked as the head of human resources, he’s had to deal with a lot of different messes. None of them have quite been as difficult to solve as Lee Minhyuk, however, because none of them were troublesome as a best friend who was freaking out over a first date.

“You’re an actual disaster,” Kihyun remarked, staring at his best friend in mild horror. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he was stating the obvious. “I’ve never met a bigger mess than you. And I’ve honestly never had to _deal_ with someone like you.”

 _“Kihyun,”_ Minhyuk whined, moving around and obviously not having the slightest idea of what to do with his hands. He shoved them into his pockets, before pulling them out and placing them on Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun quietly met his eyes, waiting for Minhyuk’s nerves to move him a thousand yards away.

Running his fingers through his hair in distress and nearly messing up the effort Kihyun put into styling his dark locks up, Minhyuk wheezed, “I can’t do this. I can’t go see him like this! I’m an absolute mess.”

“You’re like,” Kihyun started. “Totally freaking out, right now.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Minhyuk whimpered, wrapping himself into the blankets on his bed and wheezing. “I can’t see him like this. He’ll kill me for not being rich and fancy. _He’ll kill me for not wearing Givenchy.”_

Kihyun rolled his eyes and tugged the blankets off of his best friend.

“You’re going to wrinkle your suit, stop that,” Kihyun said, patting down the older man’s suit jacket with his brows furrowed, “I spent an entire half-hour trying to press all the wrinkles out of that damn thing.”

 _“Kihyun, I’m ruined,”_ he said, “He’s going to see me and decide that he’s not into me anymore.”

“Only with that attitude, he will. I, too, would drop your ass real quick if you were a whining mess about how I wouldn’t like you, just before the first date,” Kihyun replied. Minhyuk pouted at him, childishly. Kihyun rolled his eyes because, in this very moment, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Minhyuk was a twenty-seven year old man, who was nervous for his first date, and _not_ a seven year old, being denied of a toy he desperately wanted.

“And you literally own a Givenchy tie,” Kihyun added. “It just doesn’t go with that suit.”

Minhyuk shoved his face into his pillow, wheezing softly, _“Exactly.”_

But, the younger man took pity on his best friend. Letting the pillow fall back onto the bed, Kihyun gently stroked the other man’s back with, soothingly. There wasn’t anything he could say to make Minhyuk feel better when he was so insistent that the entire date would end up being a complete disaster.

Kihyun already had to listen through an entire speech about how Minhyuk didn’t want to go on the date, because _if_ it went wrong, then every single following holiday season would be associated with a terrible _date-gone-wrong_. And he really didn’t want Hyungwon to be a _date-gone-wrong._ Not after months of pleasantly speaking to him.

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk cried, holding onto his best friend’s smaller hands with a desperate (dramatic) look in his eyes, “Can we do that whole pact thing where if we’re both single by thirty, we’ll get married to each other?”

Kihyun sighed, a long exhale of disbelief, gingerly pushing the taller man’s hands off of his own, “Minhyuk, please, we’re twenty-seven and I’m _engaged_. You’re being so dramatic.”

“But, you’re my best friend,” Minhyuk whimpered.

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Kihyun pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow. They were slowly approaching the reservation time and Minhyuk needed to calm down and leave soon, if he wanted to make a good impression. It was almost comical how Minhyuk was generally someone who was so much more put together, but the single mention of a date with a cute boy, whom he’d been speaking regularly with, immediately threw him off that track of being put together and an overall impressive person.

Kihyun sighed softly, fixing his best friend with a serious stare.

“Listen, we wouldn’t have a happy marriage. I’d probably want to kill you on the first night, and I’m sure my fiancé wouldn’t be very pleased with me suddenly breaking off our marriage to marry you,” Kihyun told him, patting the older man’s shoulder. “But, I’m sure Hyungwon would be happy to discuss alternative plans with you, _after_ you go on this date with him, you know?”

“But, Kihyun—”

_“Go see your pretty entrepreneur boy.”_

 

  


Kihyun managed to get him out of the house and put himself together well enough to walk into the restaurant with his head held high, but it was difficult for Minhyuk to maintain his composure when he wanted to curl into a ball from the very moment he’d caught sight of Hyungwon from across the restaurant.

His immediate reaction when his eyes—which were hawking the entrance of the restaurant for the moment that someone as beautiful as Chae Hyungwon would walk through the door—fixed themselves onto the lean figure of the prettiest boy he’d ever laid his eyes on. And it felt something like that moment when he smacked his phone out of Kihyun’s hands to jump at sending a message to the pretty boy, except _this time_ , he had no choice but to speak to the younger man when found their reserved seats.

 _This was a date_ , he reminded himself. _There was no pretending to lose internet connection (for the remainder of eternity), when something went wrong, during a face-to-face interaction._

As the tall man made his way over to their reserved table, Minhyuk couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. There was something about the way he carried himself—even in simple footsteps, Minhyuk found himself hopelessly staring at the pretty boy making his way over. The first thing that caught his attention was how _soft_ Hyungwon’s hair looked atop his head. Then, he found himself entranced by the sparkle in the taller man’s eyes; _he could see it from meters away._ And finally, it was a moment of taking in the fact that there was someone on this _planet_ that was _so damn beautiful_ , and he was currently breathing the same air as Minhyuk.

It took Hyungwon taking a seat in front of him with a small, shy (but excited) smile on his lips for Minhyuk to really have realization smack him across the fact.

_This was really happening._

_And holy shit, he’s real._

“Minhyuk, you can stare,” Hyungwon started, lips twisting into a slightly concerned smile. The sound of his voice made Minhyuk snap out of his little trance. “But, please, don’t cry. I’ve already had to deal with that, today, and I can promise you it really isn’t fun at all.”

“You had to deal with someone crying, today?” Minhyuk asked, surprised. _A unique conversation starter,_ but it felt just like their random conversations over text messages for the past few months.

Hyungwon nodded, “My best friend wouldn’t stop crying because he said he was so proud of me for finally going on a date with someone who seemed like a good person.”

“And then, he wouldn’t stop crying because he said that I looked really nice,” he added.

Minhyuk huffed, rolling his eyes and finding his composure in the casual way Hyungwon spoke to him, _“Wow_ , I wish my best friend cried over how pretty I was. Kihyun would never do something like that.”

“Jooheon is dramatic,” Hyungwon said with a small grin on his lips. His slender fingers reached to pick up a menu from the side. Minhyuk’s eyes followed his hands.

“Is this the same Jooheon that you complained about?” Minhyuk asked, raising an eyebrow. “The one who called you when you were in Japan on a business trip, at five in the morning, because he missed you?”

Hyungwon laughed, “That would be the one. I didn’t think you’d remember me saying something like that.”

Minhyuk beamed, his confidence in speaking to the _(strikingly beautiful)_ man rising with every passing second.

“I remember a lot of things that you say,” he replied. “I like to pay attention to important things.”

“Half the time, I’m just saying random crap,” Hyungwon laughed. Minhyuk reached for one of the menus, flipping it open, casually. A small smile danced across his lips, when his mind formulated the _perfect_ response.

“But, everything is important when it comes from someone so beautiful,” he answered, winking playfully.

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, surprised at the response. But, then, he was shyly laughing behind his hand. Minhyuk gave himself a mental pat on the back.

There was a moment of silence between them, Hyungwon’s eyes scanning his figure with a small smile on his lips. Then, lowering his eyes, Hyungwon’s hand flattened out the page of the menu, as if he was finding something to distract himself from the nerves. It was a comforting thought to think that he wasn’t the only one who was terribly nervous for their date.

As excited as Hyungwon might have been for them to meet up, he must have been nervous that anything could go wrong. Whether it was a catfish scam or anything else, there were so many different things that could have gone wrong, before the date even began.

The taller man seemed to settle with his thoughts, before he raised his eyes again, meeting with Minhyuk’s. The older man’s heart skipped a beat upon eye contact.

“I like your tie, by the way,” Hyungwon remarked, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as his lips curled into the prettiest smile Minhyuk has ever seen in his life. He’s sure that all of his calm and collected composure was lost to the words, because the smile on his face was brighter than the sun.

_Certainly, this would be the start to something beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I'm probably falling behind for posting again, because my next few days are going to be busy. But, I will post all the works meant for this series! (Even if I have to use the backdating function, hnnnn ;___;)
> 
> And as always, you can find me on Twitter @yuseokki!


End file.
